The primary purpose of this program is to provide basic support for our broadly based experimental clinical therapeutic studies. The therapeutic approaches include chemotherapy, immunotherapy, supportive care (including platelet transfusions, white blood cell transfusions, protected environment, prophylactic antibiotics and new antibiotics, pharmacology and cellular kinetics. This grant will provide certain basic resources for this program. Specifically, these will include basic pharmacologic and experimental therapeutic studies, clinical and laboratory cell population kinetic studies, and immunologic studies, including studies of the various facets of immune response in man, studies of the effect of various neoplastic diseases on this response, and immunotherapy employing autoimmunization and leukocyte transfer techniques.